Pumpkin Juice
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Harry just wants to drink his pumpkin juice, but the world seems to not want to grant his one wish. Mayhaps he'll just get to taste something sweeter.


Author's Note: of course I should be working on my other story, Wishful Thinking, but this just came to me and it was just to delicious to let slip away (that and I'm having writer's block for the other). I'm sure you'll understand. Please review. *bows* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own these characters, I have my eyes on a different one *cough* Muraki *cough* nevertheless J.K Rowling finds it in her loving heart to allow us fans to have our way with her characters, with limitations of course. Such a nice woman.

Harry starred at his goblet of pumpkin juice and frowned. Something was wrong, very wrong indeed. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron bickering, nothing peculiar in that, and then glanced to his left to see Sean and Dean discussing Quidditch and then to his right to find Ginny animatedly speaking with one of her friends from her year. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but there was this feeling in the back of Harry's mind that was nagging at him that there was something seriously incorrect with that today. He couldn't properly explain why he felt that way, but for someone reason as he began to bring his drink to his lips a few minutes beforehand he had suddenly stopped and felt disorderly. Bizarre.

_Oh well_, Harry thought and with a shrug he brought his morning drink closer to his lips, but then the feeling of wrongness persisted a bit more fiercely this time and he stopped once more. What in the name of Merlin's hot pink robes was wrong?! Couldn't he just enjoy his pumpkin juice in peace without creepy feelings prickling at his neck and invading his thoughts?

Apparently not for the annoying feeling began tugging vigorously at his nerves and so he relented by setting the goblet down and turned around to survey the entire Great Hall.

All was at it should be. The Ravenclaws were intellectually debating something or another, the Hufflepuffs were being well Huffley, and the Slytherins were all laughing crassly and Draco Malfoy was staring at him intensely. Nothing wrong….

Harry did a double take and looked back at the Slytherin table to see that Draco Malfoy, blonde git extraordinaire was in fact staring at Harry with such intensity that Harry felt like he needed to hide beneath a blanket or a wall, considerably a thick brick wall, in order to escape the grey eyed boys stare. Now maybe if Malfoy had been glowering at him harry would be able to drink his pumpkin juice in peace, moving on with his tormented life, but no, there was nothing at all malicious about Malfoy's gaze, rather it seemed thoughtful.

_Odd_, Harry to himself and was about to turn back around when said Harry Potter onlooker caught his emerald eyes and then smirked wickedly, and not in the bad sense. It seemed somehow sensual and that unnerved the Boy-Who-Lived considerably. Then Malfoy, without breaking eye contact, picked up his own goblet that was probably full of ice cold pumpkin juice, lifted to those pink lips of his, and took a drink.

Harry nearly fell down from shock. The prat was mocking him!

"Harry?"

Harry tore his gaze away from the Slytherin to look at Hermione.

"Yeah?" he said rather dumbly.

"Why is Draco Malfoy trying to seduce you?"

The black haired wizard gaped at his nerdy friend. _Did she just-she did-b-b-but-_

"H-he is _not!_" Harry said exasperatedly. "He's mocking me!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny decided to butt into the conversation then.

"Who's mocking you?" she asked.

"Malfoy looks like he's trying to seduce Harry," Hermione explained matter-of-factly. Harry resisted the urge to throw some bacon at the know-it-all.

Ginny turned around and when she was done surveying the situation there was a frown on her face. "He does seem to be starring at you rather intensely, but he looks more amused than anything."

Slowly, and with great precaution, Harry peeked over his shoulder and saw that Malfoy did, in fact, look amused. _But why? _Malfoy then caught Harry's eye again and he winked, he winked! Who _winks at their school enemy?!_ Harry thought to himself.

A scandalized look crossed Harry's face and he turned back so that his neck was no longer twisting sideways; he looked like his soul had been threatened by pink trolls wearing drag. The look on his face caused Hermione to begin laughing, but Ginny did not seem to find the incident funny in anyway.

"Just forget the ferret," she said her tone stony. Harry was confused at her hostility, sure Malfoy could be a downright prat sometimes, but he had done nothing at the moment to cause Ginny to be so nasty towards him. Well maybe except the whole mocking thing, but that was Harry's problem.

"Oh my lessons begin in less than ten minutes!" Hermione exclaimed. It was true and more than half of the students who had showed up for breakfast were already gone. "Come on," Hermione said, grabbing Ron by the scruff of his collar (Ron had been too busy gorging himself to enter tha previous conversation). Harry shot a forlorn look at his untouched and completely full goblet of now lukewarm pumpkin juice and sighed. Why were the simplest joys of life denied to him?

Later that day Harry was starring at his watch, willing time to move quicker. There were three minutes left in his last class before lunch and he was just dying to race to the Great Hall and have himself a goblet of chilly pumpkin juice. Normally Harry did not allow his mind to linger on such wants, cravings were for females after all, but that day he really wanted some pumpkin juice. He blamed his dilemma and lack of contentness on Draco Malfoy, who just so happened to be adorably writing something down on a piece of parchment in a rather absentminded way. Wait did Harry just think the words adorably in regards to Malfoy? Oh Gremlins it must be due to strange need.

As he thought these uncanny things said blonde happened to looked over at Harry and a lazy smirk graced those lips of his and Harry sat up straight, blinking in shock. _Why?!_ He desperately thought in his most likely addled mind.

Mercifully, before anything else odd could happen the bell rang and Harry bolted out of his seat and made a beeline for the door, there was goblet of pumpkin juice calling out to him, begging to be drained by his lips, he just knew it. Sadly, though, Harry was grabbed by his collar before he could obtain his God ordained right (in his eyes at least).

"What are you doing?!" Hermione said loudly.

Harry looked back at her meekly. "Going to eat lunch," he said. Merlin he hoped she would let go of him, if he did not get what he wanted he feared that he might just start twitching like some girl during her time of the month that was chocolate deprived.

"Oh no you're not. I grabbed some sandwiches during last passing period from the kitchens." Harry gaped at her. She couldn't mean- "We're studying. Our N.E.W.T's are in four months!"

"Oh come on 'Moine we have plenty of time," Ron protested. Harry just now noticed that his best friend was also caught in his girlfriend's relentless clutches. The bushy haired girl shot her red-haired boyfriend a murderous look and he went mute with a pale face.

So both Gryffindor boys, who had done many brave things that would have many adults soiling their pants, were dragged off to the library, and poor Harry was once again denied his pumpkin juice.

It was dinner time now and Harry had successfully avoided Hermione's deadly clutches and had almost made it to the Great Hall uninterrupted. Nothing would stop him this time, not Malfoy and his weird behavior nor Hermione and her study crazed intentions. He was going to indulge in a well deserved goblet of cold pumpkin juice.

"In a hurry Potter?"

Harry paused, he didn't mean to, but he had. He was only two corridors away from his desired destination, so close.

Leaning against the stone wall, looking as cool and indifferent as could be stood Draco Malfoy. His eyes appraised Harry with acute reason, though what exactly the reason was Harry did not sure, and wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

"Yes actually."

The mood wasn't hostile but Harry was itching to escape. The day was just to weird and he couldn't afford another reason to be detained from his goal.

"Why?" Harry wanted to scream in frustration, but bit his bottom lip. "You look distressed, hassled." Malfoy gave him a considering look. "Like you really want something right now."

"I do," harry groaned and took a step away from his distraction. Merlin why wouldn't Malfoy leave him be?!

"What would you do if I kept you from it?"

Harry blinked at him. What? "What?" he croaked. His throat was becoming dry. He needed that drink.

Malfoy lifted himself off of the wall with grace and sauntered over to the perplexed teenage boy. "I want something too_ Harry_."

Oh great and merciful yaoi gods did he just purr his name at him? What in Merlin's name was going on?! "I uh-"

Words were not Harry's friends at the moment, nor were movements it seemed as he couldn't seem to run away like any good boy would do.

"I've wanted it for a very long time. I'm nearly obsessed with need."

Malfoy's voice gotten low, silky, and sultry and he was advancing closer to Harry. Thankfully Harry's brain seemed to be sending signals to his feet to move, but too late the black haired young man realized that he was moving in the wrong direction; rather than bolting off Harry had moved closer to the wall, and was now caught between it and a very passionate looking blonde.

Then there was absolutely no hope for escape for Malfoy had just put one hand on Harry's cheek, gently caressing it, and Harry squeaked out the other male's surname. A smirk of pure victory presented itself of Malfoy's all to close mouth.

"I really want you."

It came in a whisper and before Harry could question the sentence, soft lips were on his and he moaned. Oh no, Harry thought, but no resistance came as his mind was becoming too foggy and it felt to fanfuckingtastic. Why Malfoy, why him? But then the Slytherin licked his desired's bottom lip and all thought and reason fled.

Harry's eyes were slowly concealed by his eyelids and he wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck bringing him closer. Gremlins this was better than that pumpkin juice would ever be. Malfoy obviously took this as submission and he bit down on Harry's bottom lips with subtle determination and the Wizarding-World's-Savoir opened his lips to allow Draco to skillfully ravage the inside of his mouth.

A wanton moan escaped the green-eyed boy's lips when a few minutes into that perfect kiss Draco pressed his body fully again Harry's and he could feel the blonde's obvious arousal pressing against his own painful one. Malfoy moved his lips away and Harry groaned in annoyance but used the opportunity to gulp down some much needed air. "Merlin you're so sweet," Draco moan huskily and almost savagely placed his lips on Harry's pale throat, eliciting a zealous mew from Harry.

As Malfoy kissed and licked his neck, Harry titled his head back and when he felt the other young man suck hard on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck he bucked his hips up, creating delicious friction between both boys' clothed erections.

Soon both boys were to caught up in the moment and need to release to care about tact or taking in the moment. They were both thrusting vigorously against one another and in the heat of the moment Draco recaptured Harry's lips and hotly whispered against them, "Come for me," and harry did.

The force of it extracted loud moans from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin, and when they were down they hung on other, panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

A few moments passed before either of them were able to think properly and when they did Malfoy took out his wand and muttered a spell and Harry's pants no longer felt sticky. They looked at each other and then that lazy smirk of Draco's appeared on his face.

"Go enjoy your pumpkin juice Harry," he said and then strutted off.

Harry watched him go, gaping and wondering how on earth Malfoy had known? It wasn't what had just taken place that had just bothered him, though later it probably would and he'd have to track down the blonde for some answers, or he'd be concerned by said devious grey-eyed boy, it was that Draco Malfoy somehow knew what he had been raving all day.

Harry shook his head and composed himself. It would not do to ponder over one of life's mysteries, and so instead of standing there like an idiot he went off to go get his pumpkin juice.

Too bad dinner was cut short due to an melodramatic scene involving a deranged yaoi fan girl and two pretty boys from Ravenclaw, but Harry would find out once he got there.

*snickers* review please.


End file.
